thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
VIP
The VIP System is a secondary benefit that is tied in with players topping up their Diamond stash. It main feature is to provide permanent and additional resource bonuses to the player's account. A list of the benefits are as follows- We regret that the important top-up quota is not available to our current knowledge. All VIP tiers will stack and retain their bonuses as you progress up the ladder. Do remember to also collect your giftbox rewards when you hit the top-up quota! VIP Tier 1 Giftbox Bonus * 100 Diamonds * 10,000 Gold * 5 Peacemakers Privileges * Energy cap increased from 100 -> 120 * Peacemaker cooldown decreased from 25 secs -> 20 secs * 1 extra revival chance upon game over from 3 -> 4 chances ''' VIP Tier 2 '''Giftbox Bonus * 200 Diamonds * 20,000 Gold * 10 Peacemakers Privileges * 1 extra random 2★-3★ equipment box daily (Found in Rewards) * 1 extra Energy purchase daily from 3 -> 4 refreshes * 1 extra boss challenge token daily from 4 -> 5 chances ''' VIP Tier 3 '''Giftbox Bonus * 300 Diamonds * 30,000 Gold * 20 Peacemakers Privileges * Invitation Bonus count increased from''' 10 -> 15 friends''' * 5 more times to gift and receive energy from 15 -> 20 friends * 1 extra play for Red Stages from 2 -> 3 attempts VIP Tier 4 Giftbox Bonus * 400 Diamonds * 40,000 Gold * 10 Pegasus Glory (Roy's) Privileges * Galaxy Merchant refresh increased from 1 -> 2 refreshes * Galaxy Pirate chest drops increased from 5 -> 6 daily * Unlocks 4th Pilot slot VIP Tier 5 Giftbox Bonus * 500 Diamonds * 20 Peacemakers * 1x 4★ Ultra EMP Cannon Privileges * Energy recover time decreased from 5mins -> 4mins * 50% increase in Challenge Tokens earned in Diamond Leagues from 100 -> 150, 1,000 -> 1,500 * 3 free refreshes for Lucky Wheel VIP Tier 6 Giftbox Bonus * 1x 4★ Nature Barrier * 1x 4★ Parasitic Spores * 1x 4★ Explosive Sol Privileges * Daily chances for Activity Mode increased from 2 -> 3 attempts * 5 free Mop-Up Passes daily (Found in Rewards) * Energy cap increased from 120 -> 150 VIP Tier 7 Giftbox Bonus * 1300 Diamonds * 70x Mop-Up Passes * 1x 5★ X-Wing Glacier Privileges * 100% (2x) more Team Tokens in Team Stages * Increase daily Team Donation chances by 3 * 100% (2x) more Team Token for Team Donations VIP Tier 8 Giftbox Bonus * 1x 5★ Lotus Fury * 1x 5★ '''Distortion Waveforce * '''1x 5★ Liquid Crystal Artillery Privileges * Able to use Mop-Up Pass on Heroic Stages. * Reduce Heroic Stage cost by 5 * Opens up 5★ Equipment fusion menu When to Top Up? If you are patient enough, the best times to top up are of course when you have $ to spare, and during the weekly update to see what top-up deals are open to players. If you are a thrift person whom seeks the best bang for buck, you may have to wait at least 2-3 weeks to capitalize on each deal. Because Marketing. Editor's Note: Also, Garena does quite a fine and sneaky job with top-up quotas for VIP tiers. Somewhere along the line (If recalled correctly), there was a 720 and 1,240 Diamonds quota and looking at the images, you can tell why Garena's marketing is a naughty bunch. Because Marketing! Category:Game Functions Category:Game Modes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Guides